Rose's Turn
by kadaq6
Summary: So this is not from redeeming love. it is a fanfic based on Lauraine Snellings "Song of Blessing' it is western. give it a chance people!


Rose Lansversk stepped off the train at Blessing Train Station and looked around. She knew her late husband's cousin, Joshua, would have no idea who she was or that she was even coming but she needed this new start that she was sure Blessing would provide. She hefted her bags and walked away from the noisy, smoky train and into the heart of Blessing. It was very cold outside and her thin coat did not offer much protection against the elements. She shivered slightly and looked for a place to stay. She gasped in surprise when a small girl ran into her

"Oops! Sorry miss!" The little blonde looked up at her worriedly

"It is alright" she smiled kindly.

"Your accent is funny. Most everyone around here has a Norwegian one"

Rose nodded "I am from England originally. That is why I talk funny"

"Inga! Are you bothering this lady?" a tall, blonder man joined them

"No Pa! I ran into her and I was just apologizing" she sighed dramatically

Rose smiled "It is quite alright, Miss Inga"

"What's your name?" Inga grinned

Her pa frowned

"Rose. Rose Landsversk"

"Pa! We know a Landsversk!"

Her father nodded "Perhaps you know a Joshua Landsversk, Miss?"

Rose nodded slowly "He is my husband's cousin"

"I am Thorliff Bjorkland. This is my daughter Inga, a bundle of energy" he stuck his hand out

She shook it and nodded "I am here for a new start" she said softly

"Your husband needed work?" Mr. Bjorkland asked

"My husband is dead" she replied even softer

"My ma is dead" Inga spoke up

"Inga" her father admonished her

"I am very sorry to hear that, Miss Inga" she kneeled

Inga nodded solemnly. "I have a brother too but he is with Grandma"

Rose nodded "I see"

Inga grinned as a tall, graying woman with a small boy in her arms joined them

"Grandma!" Inga exclaimed "This is my new friend, Rose. Her cousin in Mister Landsverk"

"Well my husband's cousin" Rose straightened

Her grandmother smiled "it is a pleasure to meet you, Rose. I am Inga's grandmother, Ingeborg and this is her brother, Roald. "  
Rose smiled kindly at them both "Do any of you know of anyone hiring in town? I am afraid you are the only four people I know"

Ingeborg exchanged a look with Thorliff who sighed

"As a matter of fact, we do" he said

Rose brightened "Oh! Where? I shall apply posthaste!"

Ingeborg laughed "Where are you from originally, my dear?"

"England." Rose replied "Inga has already informed me that my accent will make me standout"

"That it will" Thorliff agreed "And as to the last matter, I need a housekeeper and someone to look after Inga and Roald while I work… but if you would rather do something else I understand"

Rose brightened "I would be happy to do that. I love children."

Ingeborg grinned "Here is your test then" she handed Roald to her

He fussed at first but she made a silly face, making not just Roald but Inga and Ingeborg laugh. He grinned "You siwwy"

"Yes I am' she smiled "and how old are you, Roald?"

"He's almost three. I am 8. I will be nine soon though!" Inga spoke up

"Eight? I would have guessed thirty!" she winked at the child who laughed gleefully

'Well Thorliff, I think you may have found just who you have been looking for"

Thorliff nodded once "Might I help you with your bags?"

Rose set Roald down, but not before the ever observant Ingeborg noticed a scar going up her dress sleeve.

"Thank you sir" she replied

Thorliff walked ahead of them and Rose followed, children holding both of her hands. Ingeborg smiled "They love you already"

Rose blushed "I was told once I have a talent for working with young people"

"I would agree. Did you just come from England?'

Rose shook her head "I've lived in New York City for eleven years"

"And your husband?"

"He was from Norway. He passed on"

"I am so sorry" Ingeborg gave her a sympathetic look

Rose just nodded and entered the home with the two children. Ingeborg's heart softened for the young woman who clearly shouldered a world of pain, if the look in her eyes and the scar on her wrist were any indication. Inga chattered on and Rose nodded, listening. She wore her dark blonde hair in a low bun. Ingeborg knew from her niece Sophie what the fashions of today were and she knew that was not it. She could sense that Rose had known hardships, just as they all had and prayed that she could be happy here.

Thorliff tried not to notice Rose was pretty. He would have succeed too if Inga had not asked him point blank. He just nodded, causing Rose to turn red and even that was pretty when she did it. She looked down embarrassed and Thorliff sent Inga a disapproving look. Yes, Rose was pretty. She was short. Shorter than most women Thorliff knew. Her eyes were dark blue and she had a dimple when she smiled but he was not in the market for a woman and by the look on her face when she mentioned her late husband, neither was she. He didn't even know how long her husband had been dead. He noticed she wore no ring which could mean any number of things. He led her up to the guest room and set down her one bag.

"Thank you" came the soft reply, spoken with a prim accent

"Ja. You are welcome" he replied

She brushed a loose piece of hair back and answered one of Inga's many questions.

He left the room before he could hear the answer

Rose cooked up some supper for the children and Thorliff as Inga peppered her with questions. She had met many of the women of Blessing since she moved there two weeks earlier. Ingeborg had introduced her to her sister-in-law Kaaren and her two daughters Sophie and Grace as well as her daughter-in-law Miriam. She had met Ingeborg's daughter Astrid and her son Andrew's wife Ellie. There were so many names and faces that she lost track. She liked Rebecca Valders and Astrid Jeffers the most, she thought as they often stopped by for tea with their adorable children. Miriam's brother Tonio was very attentive when they went to Ingeborg's farm for supper but Rose discouraged that immediately. She could still barely speak to or be spoken to by Thorliff. Men still made Rose nervous but he was so kind to his children. All the men were really. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly missed Inga's question

"Rose! What is it like in England?"

Rose started "Well it rains a lot" she replied "and its cold most of the time'  
"Really?" Inga's sky blue eyes widened

Rose nodded

"What was it like where you grew up?"

Rose hesitated

"Well… not that nice"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have a ma or a pa growing up"

"Why not?" Inga sounded aghast

"My mother died when I was very young and my father not too long after so I lived in an orphanage"

"That sounds awful"

"it was" rose replied spooning the soup into bowls "Go get your pa and Roald for supper, please dear"

Inga ran out and Rose sighed. She hated to think of her past for too long.


End file.
